10 bonnes raisons de
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Découvrez mes 10 bonnes raisons de préférer Anakin à Luke, de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks ou encore de classer Yoda dans le top liste des 10 personnages préférés de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey (=**_

_**Me revoilà encore une fois avec un nouveau projet concernant la saga de la guerre des étoiles. Et ce n'est pas le dernier, j'ai encore trois projets en cours de réalisation.**_

_**L'idée m'est venue cette nuit alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir lol. Alors, j'ai pris mon ordinateur et j'ai tapé x)**_

_**Sachez que loin de moi l'envie de discriminer tel personnage ou de faire du favoritisme avec ce projet. Je vous présente seulement mes avis argumentés. Et vous m'en verrez ravie de venir me contredire :D**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de préférer Anakin à Luke**

1\. Déjà l'acteur incarnant Anakin jeune est plus attrayant et a plus de charisme.

2\. Le personnage d'Anakin est plus intéressant que celui de Luke car il sort de l'archétype ordinaire du héros lorsqu'il massacre le clan des Tuskens et quand il bascule du côté obscur.

3\. Le personnage d'Anakin est également plus attachant. On découvre au fil de la saga les différentes facettes de sa personnalité et on a la surprise ainsi que la joie de voir le héros sortir du droit chemin, chose qu'on a peu l'habitude de voir. On le voit passer par toutes sortes d'émotions : l'amour, l'amitié, la compassion, la gentillesse, la tristesse, la peur, la colère, la haine, la culpabilité, le regret, la jalousie, etc.

4\. Bien que séparé de sa sœur et éloigné de son père, Luke a tout de même une enfance et une adolescence relativement heureuse. Tandis qu'Anakin n'a pas de père et vit les neuf premières années de sa vie sans figure paternelle aux côtés de sa mère en tant qu'esclave. Il se voit ensuite séparé de cette dernière et le Jedi qui lui offre sa liberté meurt peu après.

5\. Anakin est l'élu de la prophétie ce qui nous donne une raison de plus de s'attacher à lui dans le sens où on se demande quand est-ce qu'il va la réaliser ou s'il va seulement le faire lorsqu'on le voit basculer et rejoindre le côté obscur.

6\. Luke, c'est du déjà-vu. Non seulement il ressemble physiquement à son père, mais en plus il a les mêmes rêves que lui. Lorsqu'on le découvre au début de l'épisode IV, on ne peut s'empêcher de repenser au petit Anakin désireux d'explorer toutes les étoiles dans l'épisode I.

7\. Luke est banal. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il est le héros type qui ne sort pas du droit chemin et nous donne l'impression de ne pas avoir de défunt. Rien que son prénom est commun. Des Luke, on a en tous déjà entendu. Mais des Anakin, sérieusement, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous ?

8\. À la fin de l'épisode III, on ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse et de la compassion pour Anakin lorsqu'on assiste à sa descente aux enfers. Bien qu'il ait massacré impitoyablement les enfants, les Jedi et les leaders Séparatistes, son sort nous touche même si on a envie de dire qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Car finalement, sa seule faute a été d'aimer. Autrement dit, il est juste trop humain et ça, ça nous plait. On se rend compte que le héros n'est pas infaillible et qu'il a des faiblesses comme n'importe qui.

9\. Le fait qu'Anakin a besoin de son fils pour revenir dans le droit chemin et accomplir la prophétie à laquelle il a toujours été destiné, nous donne une raison supplémentaire de nous réjouir car cela nous montre à nouveau la vulnérabilité du personnage et non le héros tout puissant qui n'a besoin de personne.

10\. L'apprentissage de Luke pour devenir un Jedi est trop facile et rapide. Même si la force est puissante en lui, il n'est suggéré à aucun moment de la saga qu'il est plus fort que son père. Il s'entraîne durant quoi, 5 ans ? Et même, son entraînement est interrompu à plusieurs reprises entre la mort d'Obi-Wan, son combat contre Dark Vader puis contre Jabba. Alors qu'Anakin lui, a passé plus de 10 ans à s'entraîner et à être formé. Et même après tout ce temps, il se fait trancher le bras par Dooku puis est vaincu par Obi-Wan. Alors que Luke devient aussi fort que Dark Vader voir davantage en un temps considérablement réduit. À nouveau, Luke nous renvoie l'image du parfait héros, voir presque ennuyeux.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois, découvrez mes 10 bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey_**

**_Me revoilà avec les 10 bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks**

1\. Rien que son aspect physique ne nous attire pas.

2\. Son rôle et son utilité dans la saga mis à part faire l'idiot ? Pas grand-chose à part aider Padmé à faire l'alliance avec son peuple à la fin de l'épisode I.

3\. Jar Jar pour remplacer Chewbacca ? C'est pourtant connu et archi connu, la première version offerte au public est toujours la meilleure.

4\. Ce n'est pas les créatures étranges qui manquent dans Star Wars. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une supplémentaire. Comment on dit, trop de créatures tue la créature.

5\. Si sa maladresse et sa naïveté nous fait rire durant la première partie du film, elle nous saoule carrément à la fin !

6\. En voulant nous présenter un personnage drôle tout au long du film, on a finalement l'impression de ne voir que Jar Jar et on en vient à bénir les scènes où il n'apparaît pas.

7\. Jar Jar est le premier Gungan à apparaître. Au vu de son caractère, on pense aussitôt que l'espèce est stupide alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Il renvoie une mauvaise image au spectateur.

8\. Jar Jar n'est de loin pas indisponible. Certes, il amène un côté loufoque mais en fin de compte, on s'en passerait volontiers. En creusant un peu, il aurait été très facile de le remplacer en ajoutant davantage de scène entre C-3PO et R2 par exemple.

9\. Dans les épisodes II et III, le personnage est pratiquement banni de l'écran. Et franchement, c'est un réel soulagement. Il n'y a pas photo. À aucun moment, on ne le regrette.

10\. Les seuls qualités qu'on peut lui trouver sont sa gentillesse ainsi que son côté serviable. Hélas, ils sont tellement mis de côté au profit de sa bêtise qu'on les remarque à peine.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, je vous ferai découvrir mes 10 bonnes raisons de classer Yoda dans son top liste des 10 personnages préférés de Star Wars._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir**_

_**Comme promis, voici maître Yoda à l'honneur ce soir.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de mettre Yoda dans son top liste des 10 personnages préférés de SW :**

1\. Yoda ne manque pas d'attirer notre curiosité. On a envie de dire en le voyant : « mais quelle drôle de créature ! »

2\. Sa petite taille ne manque pas non plus de nous interpeller et de nous étonner également !

3\. Sa façon de parler bien à lui.

4\. Ses propos et ses conseils, toujours sages et réfléchis.

5\. Si au début, on doute de lui, on est très vite convaincu lorsqu'on le voit se battre contre Dooku ou contre Dark Sidious.

6\. Son habileté et son agilité à se battre nous amène à nous demander s'il a réellement besoin de sa canne. Il amène ainsi un côté comique voir presque loufoque.

7\. Yoda ne manque pas non plus d'humour. L'exemple le plus frappant est sans nul doute dans l'épisode V lorsque Luke le rencontre (à moi, à moi, à moi) ou encore dans le VI quand il dit à Luke « et quand 900 ans comme moi tu auras, moins en forme tu seras ».

8\. Par son visage de vieillard mais également par ses yeux intelligents, Yoda nous intime le respect naturel vis-à-vis de lui.

9\. Tout comme Anakin, il n'est pas tout puissant bien qu'il soit considéré comme étant l'un des plus grands Jedi de l'histoire. Sa défaite contre Sidious en est la preuve.

10\. Yoda nous montre également qu'en vertu de son statut de grand maître de l'ordre Jedi, il peut encore apprendre. C'est le cas lorsque Qui-Gon entre en contact avec lui et lui apprend comment devenir éternel en ne faisant qu'un avec la force. Ainsi, même les plus vieux et les plus sages ont toujours besoin d'apprendre !

* * *

**_X)_**

**_Bon, comme je vous l'ai annoncé, j'ai écrit ce projet sur un coup de tête une nuit où je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Aussi, je ne pense pas écrire davantage à moins que de nouvelles idées immergent dans mon cerveau._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu mes 10 bonnes raisons. _**

**_À bientôt pour d'autres histoires sur Star Wars ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonsoir_**

**_Me revoilà plutôt que je ne le pensais x)_**

**_Une fois de plus, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver tout de suite le sommeil. Mais je_****_ vous rassure, tout va bien dans ma tête._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons d'apprécier les Sith**

1\. Ils sont mystérieux et ont généralement une apparence... peu habituel mise à part Dooku. De ce fait, avouons-le, nous aimons le mystère et le paranormal.

2\. Les Sith sont presque plus intéressants que les Jedi. Généralement, ces derniers n'ont rien d'extraordinaires : ils sont sages, réfléchis et sans histoires attrayantes. Alors que les Sith, ils ont toujours des secrets et des mystères bien à eux. Prenons Sidious. Si on regarde dans l'ordre chronologique, le spectateur reste en suspens jusqu'à l'épisode III pour connaître son visage. Idem avec Vador. Il a fallu attendre le deuxième épisode (V dans la chronologie) pour découvrir son plus gros secret : le héros est son fils. Même Dooku a ses parts d'ombre.

3\. Le côté obscur est attrayant. Avouons-le, on aime nos bons et loyaux Jedi, mais on aime aussi les vilains même lorsqu'ils massacrent un temple entier :D

4\. Nous ressemblons bien plus aux Sith qu'aux pacifiques Jedi. Il suffit de regarder les actes de l'humanité (guerres, politiques, injustices,...). C'est un peu triste à dire comme ça mais hélas, ce n'est que vrai. L'être humain est par nature égoïste et ses intérêts sont majoritairement personnels à l'image des Sith. Bien sûr, c'est une généralité (trop grande malheureusement), il y a toujours des personnes altruistes (encore heureux).

5\. Palpatine, bien que personnage très sombre et pas très apprécié (enfin il me semble je me trompe peut-être) nous montre a quel point il est ingénieux et machiavélique. Quelque part, il fait un peu penser à nos dictateurs. Par là, je souligne à nouveau le rapprochement que l'on peut faire avec notre réalité. Une fois de plus, on remarque qu'on est bien loin de ressembler aux Jedi en vérité (à mon grand regret et peut-être également pour le vôtre).

6\. Anakin est le personnage central de l'histoire. On découvre son enfance et son adolescence. On s'aperçoit qu'il est trop humain pour être un bon Jedi. On s'attache à lui et même lorsqu'il dérape, on continue à l'apprécier (il reste toujours le personnage central après tout).

7\. On découvre pour la première fois les Sith à travers Anakin/Vador si on regarde la trilogie originale en premier. Il apparaît clairement comme le grand méchant avant que Palpatine entre en scène. Son accoutrement des plus sinistres nous effraie autant qu'il nous fascine. On a tous très envie de voir quel visage se cache derrière ce masque !

8\. Les Sith sont bien plus humains que les Jedi. Ils laissent leurs émotions parler à l'image de Vador et de Dooku (ba oui, juste avant de mourir de la main d'Anakin, on voit sur son visage qu'il comprend qu'il n'a jamais été rien de plus qu'un simple pion). De ce fait, ils sont quelques part plus intéressants ou amusant. Bon d'accord, on adore tous Yoda (il est drôle) sans doute le Jedi le plus détaché avec Windu mais son discours sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher n'a pas beaucoup aidé Anakin en fin de compte.

9\. Sans les Sith, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Après tout, il faut toujours un méchant pour pimenter les choses.

10\. Pour une fois, nous avons le personnage principal qui passe d'un camp à l'autre. On découvre ainsi le côté lumineux dans les trois premiers épisodes à travers l'ordre Jedi puis on passe aux ténèbres avec la trilogie originale avec l'Empire.

* * *

**_X)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey !_**

**_Me revoilà une fois de plus avec ce projet. Après de long mois, j'ai enfin trouvé un nouveau sujet sur lequel débattre ! Ah !_**

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de préférer les épisodes III et V de la saga Star Wars.**

1\. Commençons par l'épisode III puisqu'il se situe chronologiquement avant l'épisode V. Pour moi, c'est l'un des deux meilleurs car il est le plus spectaculaire aux niveaux des effets spéciaux de toute la saga (bon pas difficile par rapport à la saga originale vu les moyens de l'époque et la fin de l'épisode II avec la bataille sur Geonosis n'est pas mal du tout non plus). Mais bon, il n'y a pas à dire tout de même, c'est le plus beau à ce niveau-là.

2\. Un épisode qui ne manque pas d'action et même si on connaît tous la fin avant de voir le film, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait beaucoup de suspens. Pour ma part, je me demandais sans cesse comment Anakin pouvait être transformé à tel point avant qu'il ne parte pour Mustafar (une fois la planète volcanique dévoilée, il faut avouer que ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner qu'Anakin finirait par brûler à un moment ou à un autre). On ne savait pas non plus que Yoda affrontait l'Empereur et le combat était vraiment grandiose, tout comme celui entre Obi-Wan et Anakin.

3\. C'est l'épisode le plus sombre de toute la saga et les Sith sont enfin véritablement mis sur le devant de la scène (bon d'accord Darth Vader est présent du début à la fin dans la saga originale mais à aucun moment le mot "Sith " n'est employé, pas plus que la relation particulière qu'entretienne les Sith). Et pour ma part, même si Anakin dans sa combinaison de survie est impressionnant (il me fait presque plus rire qu'il ne m'effraie en fin de compte), je le trouve plus impressionnant et effrayant quand il est encore lui-même. Son expression et ses yeux jaunes déchirent grave ! Je l'avoue tout de suite, je le préfère beaucoup plus ainsi !

4\. La relation profonde entre Anakin et Obi-Wan que l'on a toujours deviné dans la saga originale (ben oui, souvenez-vous Obi-Wan a gardé durant toutes ces années le sabre d'Anakin, il dit dans l'épisode VI à Luke qu'Anakin était un bon ami, etc) est enfin révélée. On les voit comme deux amis très proches, des frères mêmes (surtout au début de l'épisode lors du sauvetage du Chancelier). Dans l'épisode II, leur relation n'est pas encore cela. On voit vraiment le maître et l'apprenti, sans compter qu'Anakin passe une bonne partie de l'épisode à dire à Padmé qu'Obi-Wan lui met des roues dans les bâtons et l'empêche d'avancer.

5\. Enfin, c'est l'épisode qui permet de faire le lien avec l'épisode IV. C'est le pourquoi du comment ! Et cela permet d'avoir une autre vision du personnage d'Anakin. On comprend enfin ce qui l'a amené sur la voie du côté obscur. Au final, son intention à la base était bonne puisqu'il voulait seulement sauver sa femme. On voit également comment l'ordre Jedi a péri par la trahison d'Anakin et la scène de l'ordre 66 est très émouvante j'ai trouvé pour ma part (la musique fait beaucoup aussi). Enfin, on comprend également pourquoi Luke et Leia ont été séparés à la naissance et pourquoi on ne mentionne jamais leur mère dans la saga originale.

6\. Passons à l'épisode V, maintenant. Pour moi, c'est le meilleur des trois épisodes de la saga originale car on voit enfin la puissance de l'Empire (ba ouais dans l'épisode IV, désolée mais on voit plutôt les trois courageux rebelles qui parviennent à s'échapper de l'Étoile Noire et à la détruire et non le tout puissant Empire qui règne pourtant depuis deux décennies). On commence d'abord par la victoire de l'Empire et la fuite des rebelles. Ensuite, on a enfin la conviction de la supériorité de l'Empire sur les rebelles lors de la poursuite du Faucon Millenium. Enfin, l'affrontement Luke-Vador nous montre la puissance du côté obscur !

7\. C'est également l'épisode qui révèle son plus gros secret qui a également fait un carton (le fameux " je suis ton père").

8\. On apprend le véritable nom d'Anakin dans cet épisode. On a tous deviné que "Darth Vader" ne pouvait pas être son véritable nom.

9\. La relation entre Leia et Han prend un autre tournant qui est assez amusant. Leur petit jeu dans la première partie du " je t'aime moi non plus " est assez drôle. Cependant, le doute est permis car Leia embrasse Luke sur Hoth et on se demande tout de même lequel des deux elle aime réellement.

10\. L'épisode V révèle un gros secret mais il en soulève également d'autres. Le premier, c'est finalement la vraie relation qui unit Luke et Leia lorsque cette dernière sent à travers la Force la détresse de Luke sur Bespin. Pourquoi la princesse est-elle capable de ressentir cela ? A-t-elle un lien avec Luke ou alors est-elle simplement sensible à la Force (oui souvenez-vous, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir des liens de sang pour ressentir les émotions des autres à travers la Force : Yoda ressent la peine et la haine d'Anakin à la mort de sa mère, il ressent également la mort des Jedi à travers la Galaxie lors de l'ordre 66 et enfin Sidious sent qu'Anakin est en danger sur Mustafar). On est sans doute beaucoup à s'être posé la question à ce moment. En partant du principe que la deuxième solution est correcte (au final c'est les deux versions qui le sont), on peut enfin comprendre comment Leia a pu résister à la torture de Vader sur l'Étoile Noire dans l'épisode IV.

* * *

**_Voilà (X_**

**_Une fois de plus, je ne fais que vous présenter mon avis argumenté. Après, je sais que certains préfèrent l'épisode I car c'est le commencement de tout ou encore l'épisode VI._**

**_En relisant le premier chapitre avec Anakin et Luke, je me suis rendue compte que je discriminais presque Luke. Je dois bien l'avouer :/ et ce n'était nullement mon intention. Désolée et merci aux personnes qui l'ont défendu. J'aime bien Luke après tout même s'il ne figure pas dans mes personnages favoris. Je voulais simplement vous transmettre pourquoi à mes yeux Anakin a ce petit plus qui le rend " plus attachant selon moi "._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour**_

_**Voici un nouveau sujet que je dois avouer, me tient tout de même à cœur.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de préférer les clones aux Stormtroopers**

**1\. **Tout d'abord, les Stormtroopers prennent leurs racines dans les clones conçus sur Kamino. L'Empereur les a ensuite fait tuer pour les remplacer par de vrais soldats. Sauf qu'au vue de la trilogie originale, on se demande sérieusement où ils ont été les pêcher.

**2\. **Les clones sont quelque part plus humains que les Stormtroopers alors que c'est censé être l'inverse. Je dis cela parce qu'on ne connaît aucun Stormtrooper dans la trilogie originale alors qu'on a le plaisir de faire la connaissance de plusieurs clones dans la série _The Clone Wars _ainsi que dans l'épisode III, notamment en les personnes du commandant Cody et du capitaine Rex. On voit d'ailleurs plusieurs fois leurs sentiments dans la série. Alors que les Stormtroopers, ils ont l'air de robots qui exécutent les ordres. On ne les entend d'ailleurs presque jamais parler.

**3\. **Les clones sont également meilleurs que les Stormtroopers. Sérieusement, citez-moi le nombre de fois que les Stormtroopers atteignent leurs cibles dans la saga originale ? Bon d'accord, il y a Leia qui se fait toucher à l'épaule dans l'épisode VI. Et après ? Bon, il y a l'invasion de Hoth mais détruire une base, ce n'est pas très compliqué j'ai envie de dire. En revanche, les clones sont très bons. Ils tuent facilement les Jedi lors de l'ordre 66 (bon c'est vrai qu'ils étaient juste à côté ou en bonne position mais les Stormtroopers auraient encore été capable de les manquer). Ils épaulent également très bien les Jedi dans l'épisode II, dans la série et dans l'épisode III.

**4\. **Les clones font preuve de solidarité entre eux, du moins dans la série. Ils se soucient les uns des autres un peu. Une fois de plus, ils font preuve de plus d'humanité que les Stormtroopers qui se contentent d'attaquer.

**5\. **Les clones semblent également avoir plus d'attaches que les Stormtroopers. Cody et Rex se lient rapidement d'amitié avec Obi-Wan, Anakin et Ashoka.

**6\. **Bon passons aux Stormtroopers à présent. Je trouve qu'ils ont un rôle juste pour en mettre un.

**7\. **Ils ne sont en aucun exploités et je trouve cela dommage. D'accord, c'est vrai qu'on s'intéresse davantage aux personnages principaux mais ils sont quand même là ! Et franchement, leurs prouesses laissent carrément à désirer ! Ils sont censés être formés et entraînés et ils se font dégommer par un fermier qui n'a jamais utilisé d'arme avant dans sa vie. Cela donne une mauvaise image à l'Empire qui est censé être puissant !

**8\. **En comparaison avec les clones, on aurait tendance à dire que ce sont eux les clones ! Ils ont l'air moins intelligents, moins humains, etc. Non mais franchement. Et en plus ils se font toujours descendre comme de rien (sauf au début de l'épisode IV où ils prennent le dessus tout de même).

**9\. **Non seulement on ne sait rien d'eux mais en plus ils n'ont pas l'air très organisés. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve qu'ils débarquent souvent de nul part en fonçant simplement dans le tas pour mieux se faire tuer. On ne voit même pas de commandant de légion contrairement aux clones.

**10\. **L'épisode VI est le plus dérisoire à mes yeux. Les soldats se font descendre comme de rien par de mignons petits nounours. Cherchez l'erreur...

* * *

**_Bref..._**

**_En conclusion, je trouve dommage que les soldats de l'Empire soient autant de mis sur le côté. Je me réjouis vraiment de voir Finn dans l'épisode VII où en tant que Stormtrooper, il sera mis sur le devant de la scène ! Les personnages secondaires sont parfois très intéressant, voir plus que les principaux et méritent d'avoir leur place._**


End file.
